


Drawn Through Time 07 - Brooklyn 2020

by LittleWolf82



Series: Drawn Through Time [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Artist Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic, Drawing, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Series, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf82/pseuds/LittleWolf82
Summary: This is the final chapter.We are back in brooklyn, where it all had started.Lots of things changed.Some of them did not.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Drawn Through Time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787470
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	Drawn Through Time 07 - Brooklyn 2020

_“Thanks for letting me use your pencils, Steve.”_

_“No problem, Buck. You can have anything you want.”_

_“Okay. Can I have you still for a moment then?”_

_"It's too hot in here."_

_"Seriously, Steve. Stop. Fidgeting. Or I will tie you to a chair!”_

_"That supposed to be a threat?”_

_"Geez, Steve!”_

_“Ok, right, I am not moving. See? No moves. Not even breathing. Nothing.”_

_"No chance you could shut your trap too, huh?”_

_"Unlikely. I am gonna complain all day and you know it.”_

_"Yeah. I do.”_


End file.
